


D.O.U.S.*

by sweepingdonut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Iron Man Suit Kink, This is an abomination, WTF, terrible terrible art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: *D.O.U.S. = Dicks Of Unusual Size





	D.O.U.S.*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



The Iron Man suit has a massive dick, but sadly for Tony it's just too big and no one is interested. (Or maybe people just shy away due to his suggestive and annoying hip thrusts, either is possible.)


End file.
